


Round Two?

by transcowboy



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transcowboy/pseuds/transcowboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike, while very rarely, can get quite affectionate after sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round Two?

When Spike got in the right moods, he became unexpectedly affectionate after sex. Not affectionate enough to kiss Jet and whisper some fake and sappy sentiment in his ear, but as much as he could without being too... un-Spike-like. So when he and Jet lie in bed after sex, Spike presses his chest up against Jet's, his breath still irregular. Spike can feel the metal of Jet's artificial arm as it wraps around him, cautiously, as if Jet doesn't dare speak for fear of scaring off the rare creature that has emerged within Spike. Spike doesn't speak either, and they sit in the silence, in the dark, with their foreheads pressed together. Occasionally Spike moves- one hand running up and down Jet's torso here, another hand carefully examining all the scars it can find there, and his hands brushing over the crevices as if they're hot to the touch... There are goosebumps on Jet's skin now, and Spike can't help a knowing smile as he feels something brush against his inner thigh.

”Round two?”


End file.
